Surprise
by Nadie96
Summary: Kensi wants to tell Deeks something and doesn't know how. Densi, the beach and shoes.


**Kensi****'s** **POV**

So I'm a badass agent, and a lot of other things, but I'm not able to find the perfect way to tell the most important person in my life something really, really great? _Come on, Kensi, think! Think, think, think!_

Maybe I should just tell him? No, that's not us. Should I keep it to myself until it's obvious? No, that's probably not a good idea, he'd be mad because I was still out in the field.

I need to surprise him and I have two ideas: A) buy some little shoes and then maybe give them to him as a present or just let him find them or B) not drinking beer the next time he offers me one and let him figure it out himself.

We still have time off, so I have time to decide. He's still sleeping next to me but I feel him stir so I caress his chest softly to wake him up. His arm tightens around me and his eyes slowly open.

"Hi gorgoeus." He looks down at me and smiles before kissing me softly. "Something tells me today the waves are gonna be awesome. You'll come with me, right?"

"I had some other plans for the morning, but since I don't want girls drooling over you and hurting themselves I'm coming with you to show them that the cute little surfer is taken."

"First, I'm not cute, and second, you know I'm not little but it's still awesome to have my super hot wonder woman girlfriend with me on the beach saving me," he grins while getting up.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Shaggy," I laugh.

* * *

"You ready, Fern?" Deeks asks me from the room.

"Almost, don't rush me. I need to look good," I say, finishing my hair.

"Oh, come on. You're always stunning, Kens. You don't need any of this to look perfect."

I still can't handle compliments from him, so I begin to blush and answer him shyly. "Thanks, Marty." By now he was in the bathroom too, and wraps his arms around my waist. _Can he feel it? No, that's not possible, you can't even see anything yet. And besides, the surprise would be ruined. _He softly kisses my neck and I turn in his arms. I lay my hands behind his neck and bring him in for a kiss. He responds immediately and his hands wander behind my back to press me closer to him. I give him one last kiss before I said something again. "I don't wanna be late, so let me finish Deeks."

"We still have a few minutes," he smirks. "I'm sure we do but we both know we need more than that, so out." I shoo him out so I'm alone again.

"Kens.." he pleads.

"No, sit on the couch and wait." He laughs and wuffs at me before doing what he was told.

I finish and get out of the bathroom. "I'm ready, just need my jacket."

"I already got one for you," he says softly. I turn around and smile at him. "That's so sweet, but I can't wear this jacket with that outfit and it's too hot for that jacket anyway."

"But you wore it yesterday," he states. _Fuck._

"Yes, but do you really wanna argue with a girl about what to wear?" I say, smirking at him. I would wear the jacket tonight but I still need to get his present from the bedroom and he would be too curious if I don't come out with something else.

Deeks is pouting by now. "I don't want to but I really, really like seeing this on you."

_God, he is so sweet._ "Tomorrow Deeks, okay? I promise you will love what I'll wear when you let me go," I say, looking at him and quickly giving him a kiss before walking away.

I walk into the bedroom, open the wardrobe, and take his jacket (the one I "borrowed" a few years ago and never gave it back) and put it on. Then I pull the box out from under the bed and put it in a bag that's nearby.

"What do you say now?" I say to him and dance circles in the living room.

"Firstly, that's definitely the best thing I have ever seen on earth. My girl in my jacket - heaven on earth," he smiles and then his smile turns into a grin, "and secondly, I KNEW you stole it," he laughs.

"Can you blame me?" I stick my tongue out at him and begin walking to the door, laughing. "Not only your girl, Shaggy," I mutter under my breath and smile.

* * *

We're at our new favorite restaurant and celebrating. We never ordered beer here before, so I was happy not to have to find a lie explaining why I don't want to drink anything alcoholic.

I got my two burgers with French fries and a donut. Deeks was still talking to that guy on the counter and was laughing about something he said. _I hope he's smiling like this again after I told, well, basically showed him what we are expecting__,_I think.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear him coming.

"Alex is great. We'll go surfing next week."

"Alex?"

"The counter guy. What's up?" he says and looks me in the eyes.

I simply smile at him. "Nothing, I just didn't know his name."

"Kens, you didn't hear me coming and that's spooky."

"Oh, that. I'm enjoying that burger and I don't need to be on high alert when I'm with you, so I let it drift a little."

He smiles at my answer and softly kisses me on the lips before resting his forehead against mine. "I'm glad," he says and begins eating his burger.

We are laying in the sand, just enjoying the light breeze and the music that's playing.

My head's placed over his heart and he's softly stroking my hair.

"Hey, Kens?"

"Mhh?"

"What's in the bag? You haven't needed it yet."

_Buh. Now or never._

"I got something for you," I smile, and take the present out.

"But..?"

"No buts, just open it," I smile.

He opens it and finds a picture, which I laid on top of it first. It's a picture of Deeks, Monty and myself. We were in the park that day and I wanted a photo so I asked someone to take it.

"I wanted to.. to give you .. I mean.. I wanted to give you a photo from your little family. But only if you want to call it that," I say shyly.

He still looks at the photo and has smile of pride on his face and his eyes light up.

Then he looks at me. "That's beautiful, Kens. Thank you," he says, and kisses me on my lips first and than plants kisses on my nose, cheeks and forehead. "Why shouldn't I call it a family photo? You and Monty are my everything," he whispers in my ear. I beginto blush and kiss his cheek.

"There's more."

"More?" He takes the photo out and sees the shoes. One pair of blue ones and one in red.. and begins to laugh. _Why is he laughing?_ "You brought Monty shoes? That's cute but that was a joke when I told you about the ones for dogs."

Now I had to laugh, too.

"These aren't exactly for Monty, Marty," I say, and wait with a smile on my face.

He looks confused at first, but then his eyes widen. "Wait. Are you saying that.. that we are.. that we're pregnant?" he says, looking at me and slowly a smile, an even bigger smile than the one he had on tonight, grows as I nod.

"I don't know if you're pregnant too, but with me I'm pretty sure," I say, teasing him a little but doing it with a smile.

I've never seen him smile like that. _That's a good thing, right?_

He pulls me into a hug and lays me back on the sand. "That's the best thing I've ever heard, Kens. God, that's awesome. I'm gonna be a daddy," he says, and smiles down at me. "I love you," he whispers and kisses me.

"You will and I love you too but you should let me breathe, so I can carry your child properly."

He laughs and pulls away. "I like our position."

"I know you do, I can feel it," I joke, and punch him. "Get off of me."

"Alright, alright, no harm needed."

He pulls me with him so I can lie on his chest again. We're silent for a while. "I still don't understand why two pair of shoes in different colors are in it."

I laugh again. "You're really stupid right now. Guess what it means, Shaggy."

He smiles sheepishly. "I like solving things. Let's see. Blue and red one. Boy and Girl. You brought two because you don't know the gender?"

"Ehh, wrong guess, Loverboy."

He looks thoughtful then. "We're getting twins?" he asks shyly, looking down to see my reaction.

"100 points, Shaggy," I smile and hide my face in his neck.

* * *

He puts a finger under my chin so I have to look at him. "You know you're amazing, right? I mean, here we are, eating burgers, and then BAM you do that sweet little thing to tell me we gonna have a bigger family soon."

I look down and blush. "Now I'm embarrassed. But thank you, Marty," I smile.

"You know, I need to change the photo in that picture soon." He smirks at me. _What the hell? Why?_

"What? Why are you doing this? I thought you love that photo."

"Slow down, Kens. No need to get all badass on me. No, we'll have to take another one like that in a few months. You know, since we're expanding our little family."

"Oh, right, didn't think of that," I say, grinning at him.

"God, that' so crazy. One hour ago I was sitting here, happy to have you and Monty and then you tell me this. That's crazy." He smiles.

"I know," I confirm. "But you're gonna need to buy me more donuts now," I laugh at him, and stand up to throw the trash away.

"More? You already eat a lot. You wanna get fat?" he teases me and I punch him. Hard.

"Hey, I'm a pregnant woman so don't call me fat. Imagine how my punches are going to be now."

"I'm gonna buy you donuts so I can avoid the pain," he says and pulls me back into his lap.

He looks over my shoulder and puts both of his hands on my stomach and begins to stroke it up and down.

He kisses me on the cheek and tells me one thing I will probably shiver at every time I remember this moment.

"I can't wait to meet them.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) I would love to read reviews from you. **


End file.
